Why?
by Crazy Draco Lover Person
Summary: Suicide fic. Very angsty. Hmmm... my first fic. This fic sorta gives you an idea of what will be going on in my upcoming fic. Kyra belongs to Kyra Belle. R+R plz.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why?  
  
  
  
Author: Wild Roses  
  
  
  
E-Mail: wildrosesinthegarden@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kyra, Cleo and Bonnie belong to Kyra Belle, and you think I own Yu Yu Hakusho! I wish! I got permission from Kyra Belle to use her characters, we go to school together and are close friends. I gain no profit from this fic!  
  
  
  
A/N: This is just a fic that is connected to a big story I'm gonna write. It's a Kyra/Hiei/Mukuro. It sort of gives you a jist to what's gonna happen in the big fic. On with the story!  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Why do you do this to me, Hiei?  
  
  
  
Why did you choose her over me?  
  
  
  
Why don't you love me the way I love you?  
  
  
  
Why do you love Mukuro, the way I want you to love me?  
  
  
  
[A teardrop falls to the ground, with an inaudible splash]  
  
  
  
Why do you hate me the way you do?  
  
  
  
Why do you hurt me this way?  
  
  
  
Why did you give your heart to a malicious beast like her?  
  
  
  
[Kyra clutches her bed sheets, as a river of her tears flow down her face to join the solitary tear on the floor]  
  
  
  
Why do you punish me like this?  
  
  
  
Why do you hurt me so much?  
  
  
  
[She takes her beloved katana out and slits her wrists]  
  
  
  
Why can't you realize you're killing me?  
  
  
  
[Kyra winces, dropping the katana. The blood dripped off the blade and mingled with her fallen tears]  
  
  
  
Why did you let me think you loved me?  
  
  
  
Why did you smile and laugh and lead me on like that?  
  
  
  
Why did you capture my heart?  
  
  
  
[She lies back on her bed and sobs as her life force slowly slips away as every drop of blood drips from her gashed wrists]  
  
  
  
Why did you break my heart like that?  
  
  
  
Why did you take the last shred of my childhood and innocence from me, and then throw me aside like trash?  
  
  
  
Why do you believe Mukuro's lies?  
  
  
  
Why do you believe I stabbed her, when she stabbed herself?  
  
  
  
[She curls up into a little ball, wishing to see Hiei, her friends… oh, even Kuwabara just one last time]  
  
  
  
Why are you making me do this?  
  
  
  
Why did you make me act like a love-sick puppy?  
  
  
  
[She inhales a shaky breath, the pain taking over her body. But it couldn't penetrate her thoughts]  
  
  
  
Why did you stare at me with love in your eyes?  
  
  
  
Why did you stare at me with hatred in your eyes?  
  
  
  
Why did you stare at me at all?  
  
  
  
Why did you say those hateful words?  
  
  
  
[She smiles weakly, as she starts to feel her body shutting down]  
  
  
  
Why did you hate me so much, will you be happy once I'm gone?  
  
  
  
Why did you cause me so much pain?  
  
  
  
[She closes her eyes, dying. Her last thought is:]  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Hiei flitted through the tree tops, and reached his destination in no time. He smiled slightly, when he found Kyra's sleeping form. Or so he thought. He quietly opened the window wider so he could slip through. He came every night, just to make sure Kyra was okay. He got closer and his eyes widened. She wasn't asleep. She was dead. A black tear gem fell from Hiei's face and hit Kyra's precious katana with a clink.  
  
  
  
"Why?" he whispered, standing as stiff as a board, tears gems bouncing off the cold, bloodied blade of the death weapon, the weapon that killed his Ky- chan.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Wooo! Do you like? Should I write the big fic? R+R please! 


	2. The Request For The New Recruits

Disclaimer: - I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I thought no one liked my fic thingy coz no one reviewed! But then I checked it out recently and I went: 'Oops a daisy.' So here is the first chapter! The characters Kyra, Bonnie and Cleo belong to Kyra Belle, the original YYH characters belong to their creator and anyone else belongs to me. Enjoy! Oh yeah, flames will be ignored and used to make toast ^_^.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 1 - The Request For New Recruits  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurama slid into Koenma's office with a tired sigh, totally soaked to the bone. He was absolutely exhausted from trying to track down that idiot water demon. Kuwabara and Hiei were being totally insufferable and kept on arguing. They made it harder to do the mission. And then they found the demon. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Wet?" Koenma asked, not looking up, with an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Very." Kurama said with a strained smile. He wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
Hiei flitted into the room, growling angrily. He was extremely pissed off because the baka knocked him into a blast of water during the mission.  
  
"We need new recruits. And hopefully someone to replace that baka." Hiei snarled. Kurama's forehead unfurrowed. He knew Hiei was being sarcastic but that was actually a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, we need more recruits. But Kuwabara shouldn't get replaced." Kurama backed Hiei up.  
  
"Okay. Anything in particular?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Strong. Male. Dislikes bakas." Hiei suggested bluntly and Kurama glared at him for a second.  
  
"I don't mind." Kurama said.  
  
"Okay. Now leave me alone! I have all this stuff to do before my tousan comes back and you're delaying me!" Koenma yelled and the two friends left the room.  
  
He sat, grumbling and stared at the mile-high pile of paperwork before him. He'd been set back by those two by at least 2 minutes. He smirked suddenly. He had an idea.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sorry if this is too short or crap but I'm getting stressed out by school. I'll try harder on the next chapter!!! 


End file.
